Censorship of Regular Show in Asia Pacific
Cartoon Network Asia Pacific has censored several episodes of Regular Show. Asia Pacific usually censors Regular Show due to sexual references, close to cussing words such as "Crap", "Piss" and "Turd" which are replaced with words such as "Crud" , "Tick" and "Plank". Asia Pacific also censors episodes with high intense violence even refusing to air several episodes of Regular Show. Season 1 "The Power" * "Now how in the H are we gonna fix this S?" is changed to "Now how are we gonna fix this hole?" * The line "Don't look at our crotches while we synchronize our watches!" is removed. * "You drill bit!" is removed. * During the end when Benson says "Keyboard crap" is changed to "Keyboard crud" "Just Set Up The Chairs" * When Rigby says "Benson's gonna drop his balls when he sees how good we set up these chairs!", balls is changed to gumballs. ** Originally up until 10/21/2011 Rigby's voice is dubbed the same way it's dubbed in the UK but from 10/21/2011 and later Rigby's voice is dubbed again completely to not sound censored. "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" * The Coffee Bean squirting coffee out of his nipples is cut. * Rigby saying "Oh crap!" is cut. "Death Punchies" * "Crappy" from "What about you with your crappy mullet?" is changed to "cruddy". * "My pepperonis are roasting down here!" is cut. * The flashback with Mordecai kicking Rigby in the groin is cut. "Free Cake" * When Mordecai says "Benson's gonna be pissed so we shouldn't!", "pissed" is changed to "ticked". * The entire scene of the naked party reference is changed to Muscle Man just saying "Skips is going to be so surprised!" "Meat Your Maker" * When Mordecai says "You pissed me off!", "pissed" is changed to "ticked". "Prank Callers" * Rigby saying "Holy crap!" is changed to him saying "Holy---" before being interrupted by Benson. * Mordecai saying "Crap" from "Crap! He think's we're pranking him!" is cut. "Rigby's Body" * Any instances with the word "Turd" is changed to "Plank". "Mordecai and the Rigbys" * Benson saying "Holy crap!" is changed to "Holy crud!". Season 2 "Ello Gov'nor" * "Ugh you're screaming like a friggin maniac!" is cut to just "Ugh you're screaming like a maniac!" * "Holy crap it's real!" to "Oh man dude it's real!" "It's Time" * The entire preview for Pyjama Sisters 2 is missing "Peeps" * Mordecai saying "crap" after looking at the cameras is cut. "Dizzy" * Pops going into the Dizzy Dimension is cut. "My Mom" * My Mom has refused airing in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to references to bu "Party Pete" * Party Pete has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the high amount of sexual references. "Brain Eraser" * Brain Eraser has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the high amount of sexual references and seizure references. "But I Have a Receipt" * Any instance with the store clerk with a ruler/sword through his body is cut "Muscle Woman" * Rigby bumping into Starla was cut. * The tatoos on Starla's back is cut. * Muscle Man and Starla running towards each other while their breasts jiggling, as well as them tongue kissing at the end (with Mordecai commenting on how the whole thing was disturbing) was cut. * The two scenes where a naked Muscle Man is crying in the shower is zoomed into his face. "Jinx" * Jinx has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to blood being seen and the reference to Bloody Mary but has aired for Halloween Night. "See You There" The word jerks from "When you jerks spilled soda in my face!" is cut. "Do Me a Solid" * The entire scene where Mordecai does his tenth solid and everybody stares at him in disgust is cut. "Grave Sights" * Grave Sights has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the plot of the episode but has aired for Halloween Night. "Really Real Wrestling" * When Rigby says "All you can think about is Benson's crank" is changed to "All you can think about is Benson's--" before being interrupted by Mordecai. * Rigby hitting Mordecai with a fold out chair is cut though the censor was obvious due to the quick flashing image in between the scenes where Mordecai and Rigby are pretending to hit each other in slow motion and when Pops walks in. * Pops pouncing on Mordecai is cut. * Pops parking his flying car on top of Hugehead is cut. "The Night Owl" * "If a car was a girl, would you take her on a date and try to get to second base?" was cut. * Muscle Man pretending to stab Mordecai to scare away one of the contestants was cut. * "That jerk!" was cut. * The close-up of the liquid nitrogen can was zoomed in, to only include the word "Liquid," in order to keep impressionable viewers from thinking that cryogenically freezing themselves is a good idea. While there has been conclusive feedback for living after cryogenic freezing, it is only limited to amphibians. If a mammal (i.e. human) tried it, then the subject would be dead from hypothermia. Although the written word "nitrogen" was censored. The Night Owl saying "Nitrogen to make me famous." is just changed to "Freezing liquid to make me famous." * The officer breaking the car window was cut. * "Hey, get out of the way, jerkface!" was changed to "Hey, get out of the way!". * Any instances with The Night Owl's cut off head is cut. "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" * "Little jerks" was cut. "More Smarter" * More Smarter has refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to references to drugs and alcohol and possibly due to the amount of insults and threats used throughout the episode. "Skunked" * Rigby pouring coffee on himself is cut. * The skunk blocking Rigby by spraying him when he's trying to get the tomato paste is reduced from many times to only once. "Karaoke Video" * The line "Go chew on your own balls, Benson!" is changed to "Go chew on your own gumballs, Benson!" * The guy kicking Muscle Man in the crotch causing the stuff from his greedy pouch to come out of his nose is cut. Season 3 "Stick Hockey" * The arm being thrown out of the entrance of Chang's building is cut straight to Mordecai and Rigby saying they need a Stick Hockey table. "Terror Tales of The Park" * Although all three episodes aired for Halloween night, only In The House airs as a normal episode due to the other two stories being too violent. * The scene where the cat jumps out at Mordecai and Mordecai runs away is cut. * The entire scene where Muscle Man is ripped alive was cut. * The entire scene where Mordecai's head gets shot and falls to the ground is cut. "Camping Can Be Cool" * The scene with Eileen breaking the car window with a rock was cut. * The scene where Mordecai hits the Deer Man with a lantern, causing it to explode in his face was cut. "Slam Dunk" * The scene where Margaret was on her bike and her butt can be seen was cut. "Weekend at Benson's" * Mordecai saying "It feels like rush hour in my lower intestines!" is cut. * On a side note on the first airing of Weekend at Benson's didn't feature the entire Mississippi Queen trip showing the guys at the park when Chuck says "Well that's called beginners luck." for unknown reasons possibly due to alcohol references but since the next airing it shows the entire Mississippi Queen trip so many people aren't confused. "Butt Dial" * Any instances with the line "Knotted twists" is cut. "Gut Model" * Muscle Man's stomach being fried by the fry monster is cut. The scene changes when Filbert & Mulligan say "Nooo Mitch Noooo!" is slow motion. "Big Winner" * Big Winner has refused airing in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to the amount of violence. "Replaced" * Monster killing a man was cut. * One man killing a man with a pizza in his chest was cut. * "I just shoved you" is changed to "I just pushed you". "Fists of Justice" * The scene where Klorgbane kills Archibald is shortened to not include the camera zooming down into his stomach. "Dead At Eight" * The scene where Muscle Man keeps injuring himself after the water slide breaks is cut. But it still shows Mordecai and Rigby wondering if he's all right. * When Muscle Man says "You put that kid to bed or i'll haunt you turds for the rest of your lives!", "turds" is changed to "planks". "Out of Commission" * The scene where Muscle Man is seen on a stretcher being taken into the ambulance with his butt on fire is cut. "Fuzzy Dice" * The drop the balls joke is cut. "Death Bear" * The scene where Mordecai kept shooting death bear many times was cut to only to only once. * The bear slicing off the man's arms including the statement where he says he wants to go home is cut. Season 4 "Exit 9B" * Exit 9B has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to high intense violence, but has aired for Halloween night. "Terror Tales of the Park" * Terror Tales of the Park has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to high intense violence, but has aired for Halloween night. "Bald Spot" * Bald Spot has been refused to be aired in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific due to scenes that may be too inappropriate for young children. "The Christmas Episode" * The Christmas Episode has been confirmed not to air as a normal episode in Cartoon Network Asia due to high intense violence, but aired from December 10 to December 23 for Christmas. Tested Episodes Season 1 * "The Power" TESTED and CENSORED * "Just Set Up the Chairs" TESTED and CENSORED * "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" TESTED and CENSORED * "Death Punchies" TESTED and CENSORED * "Free Cake" TESTED and CENSORED * "Meat Your Maker" TESTED and CENSORED * "Grilled Cheese Deluxe" TESTED and CENSORED * "The Unicorns Have to Go" TESTED and CENSORED * "Prank Callers" TESTED and CENSORED * "Don" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Rigby's Body" TESTED and CENSORED * "Mordecai and the Rigbys" TESTED and CENSORED Season 2 * "Ello Gov'nor" TESTED and CENSORED * "It's Time" TESTED and CENSORED * "Appreciation Day" TESTED and CENSORED * "Peeps" TESTED and CENSORED * "Dizzy" TESTED and CENSORED * "My Mom" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING (Originally aired but then deemed inappropriate) * "High Score" UNTESTED * "Rage Against the TV" UNTESTED * "Party Pete" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Brain Eraser" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Benson Be Gone" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE * "But I Have a Reciept" TESTED and CENSORED * "This Is My Jam" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Muscle Woman" TESTED and CENSORED * "Temp Check" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Jinx" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "See You There" TESTED and CENSORED * "Do Me a Solid" UNTESTED * "Grave Sights" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Really Real Wrestling" TESTED and CENSORED * "Over the Top" UNTESTED * "The Night Owl" TESTED and CENSORED (Originally refused airing) * "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" TESTED and CENSORED * "More Smarter" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "First Day" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Go Viral" UNTESTED * "Skunked" TESTED and CENSORED * "Karaoke Video" TESTED and CENSORED Season 3 * "Stick Hockey" TESTED and CENSORED * "Bet to Be Blonde" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Skips Strikes" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Terror Tales of the Park"(In the House only) TESTED and CENSORED * "Camping Can Be Cool" TESTED and CENSORED * "Slam Dunk" TESTED and CENSORED * "Cool Bikes" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "House Rules" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Rap It Up" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Cruisin" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Under the Hood" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Weekend at Benson's" TESTED and CENSORED * "Fortune Cookie" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Think Positive" UNTESTED * "Skips vs. Technology" UNTESTED * "Butt Dial" TESTED AND CENSORED * "Eggscellent" UNTESTED * "Gut Model" TESTED AND CENSORED * "Video Game Wizards" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE * "Big Winner" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "The Best Burger in the World" UNTESTED * "Replaced" TESTED and CENSORED * "Trash Boat" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Fists of Justice TESTED and CENSORED * "Yes Dude Yes" UNTESTED * "Busted Cart" UNTESTED * "Dead at Eight" TESTED AND CENSORED * "Access Denied" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE * "Muscle Mentor" UNTESTED * "Trucker Hall of Fame" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Out of Commission" TESTED and CENSORED * "Fancy Restaurant" UNTESTED * "Diary" UNTESTED * "The Best VHS in the World" UNTESTED * "Prankless" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Death Bear" TESTED and CENSORED * "Fuzzy Dice" TESTED and CENSORED * "Sugar Rush" UNTESTED * "Bad Kiss" UNTESTED Season 4 * "Exit 9B" REFUSED AIRING * "Starter Pack" TESTED AND INCONCLUSIVE * "Terror Tales of the Park II" REFUSED AIRING * "Pie Contest" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "150 Piece Kit" TESTED and INCONCLUSIVE * "Bald Spot" TESTED and REFUSED AIRING * "Guys Night" UNTESTED * "One Pull Up" UNTESTED * "The Christmas Special" REFUSED AIRING (Aired from December 10-23 for Christmas) Trivia * Even though these scenes were cut. A bumper featuring Skips nipples pumping from Rigby's Body and Mordecai's breasts pumping from Meat Your Maker were seen. Also the entire ostrich thing with the balls video was seen as an advert. * Originally the three episodes Rigby's Body, It's Time, and The Night Owl all refused airing in Cartoon Network Asia Pacific but according to the schedule Rigby's Body was supposed to air on 10/27/2011, It's Time on 12/21/2011, and The Night Owl on 1/23/2011 all on the 4:00 PM schedule. * My Mom also originally aired as "INCONCLUSIVE" but was then sent straight off the network due to being too inappropriate. Category:Regular Show Censorship